Grãos de Arroz
by Lina Khane Athos
Summary: Grãos de arroz jogados sob suas cabeças... Grãos guardados ao longo do tempo, fazendo de um simples bolso de paletó sua sepultura... Lembranças de um amor que se despedaçou. -Short fic- DG


**Grãos de Arroz**

G_rãos de arroz sepultados_

_No bolso de um paletó:_

_Insólita ressurreição._

_Cereais lançados com alegria,_

_Após um "Viva...",_

_No fim da cerimônia._

_E depois, o banquete._

_E nós, por anos,_

_Juntos embaixo do mesmo telhado._

_Grãos de arroz com cheiro de naftalina._

_Cruel com a lembrança daquela renda pesada_

_Destacada em nome de um legal,_

_Civil, educado._

_E depois, malignitades,_

_E nós..._

_Separados sobrenomes_

_Nas guias telefônicas._

(_Alessandro Bertolino)_

N/A: Essa é uma fic curtinha. Aproveitando a onda dos casamentos discutida entre amigos num dia comum, resolvi escrever uma fic falando sobre isso. Quando eu li a poesia "Grãos de Arroz" achei tão maravilhosa que... Acabou dando no que deu.

Dedicatória: Eu pensei em muitas pessoas a quem eu poderia dedicar essa fic. Eu não sabia a quem oferecer. Sei lá, eu nunca me apaixonei ou me imaginei casada ou qualquer coisa assim. Há mesmo muitas pessoas a quem eu poderia dedicar. Tenho certeza que elas merecem isso e muito mais! Depois de muito pensar, cheguei a uma conclusão. Então dedico isso aqui a todo mundo que já sentiu falta de alguém, um vazio no peito e que já tentou odiar o mundo porque alguma coisa deu errado. À todas as pessoas que querem amar mas o amor parece tão impossível e distante que tira as esperanças. E, de alguma forma, a uma pessoa que tá vagando por aí sem saber que eu existo e que, nesse momento, eu nem sei se existe.

* * *

Eu nunca tinha imaginado um fim de tarde tão perfeito. A imagem dela e eu, ali, parados, jurando amor eterno parecia ser totalmente surreal. Mas não, era real naquele momento. E eu não poderia pensar que fosse parecer tão certo. Quando eu poderia imaginar que me casar com uma Weasley fosse a decisão certa?

_Flashback_

_Ele estava tão nervoso que os cabelos, milimetricamente penteados, já estavam grudando em sua cabeça, graças ao suor. Onde ela estava? Não podia acreditar que ela tinha resolvido seguir aquela tradição trouxa idiota de que a noiva deveria se atrasar. Será que ninguém ligava para o estado dos nervos dele? Obviamente não, já que o estavam torturando ao máximo._

_Ela teria desistido de se casar com ele? Logo sua pergunta foi respondida, quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio e logo a viu._

_Seu queixo deve ter caído consideravelmente porque o Weasley ao seu lado resmungou algo com "boca aberta" e "mosca". Draco não prestou atenção no que quer que tenha sido. Naquela hora, ele não estava prestando atenção em nada, a não ser uma ruiva que entrava na igreja. _

_Fim de Flashback_

Ela era só mais uma, vagando por aí. E eu tinha todas as garotas que quisesse aos meus pés.

Como acabamos juntos? Na verdade, eu nem me lembro. No fundo isso não importa. Não acabamos juntos, de qualquer forma, mas eu gosto de pensar que sim.

O amor não é eterno, como as pessoas gostam de pensar. As pessoas se cansam das manias das outras. Da mesma forma que eu estou cansado de mim mesmo, ela deve ter sentido a mesma coisa.

Não há nenhum lugar que eu tenha ido em que eu nunca estive. Não há nada que se passe pela minha cabeça que eu não saiba o que é. Sou tão previsível para mim mesmo que isso às vezes me aborrece.

Ela tinha me dito que poderia amar alguém quando o conhecesse bem. Mesmo sabendo de suas manias, ou o que ele falaria em cada situação. Não era verdade... Ela deve ter lido muitos daqueles livros de romance.

Mas talvez a nossa história tenha sido como as dos livros. Foi bonita. E eu a amo. E ela disse que também me amava...

_Flashback_

_-__Tomei-te em meus braços, amo-te, prefiro-te à minha própria vida. Porque a vida presente não é nada, e o meu sonho mais ardente é passar contigo, de maneira que estejamos certos de não sermos separados na vida futura que nos está reservada... Ponho teu amor acima de tudo, e nada me seria mais penoso que não ter os mesmos pensamentos que tu tens.-ela disse. Não era uma jura de amor matrimonial convencional. Mas no final das contas, Draco descobriu que, quando se tratava de um Malfoy e uma Weasley nada era tradicional._

_Fim de Flashback_

Agora eu não consigo mais me imaginar entrando de novo numa igreja com alguém que não seja ela. Nunca fui muito religioso, mas agora definitivamente odeio tudo que diz respeito a religião, casamentos e felicidade. Odeio o destino por tê-la deixado escapar. Odeio Deus porque juramos amor eterno perante Ele, mas nos separamos. Odeio igrejas porque me fazem lembrar dela entrando sorridente numa no dia do nosso casamento. Ela estava tão linda... A odeio por ter feito eu me apaixonar e depois ter ido embora. Odeio cada dia que passa porque significa mais 24 horas sem ela por perto, sem os carinhos dela, sem os beijos dela... Odeio o amor porque parece que fui simplesmente privado desse sentimento. Ela foi a única que me amou de verdade. Ou não... Acima de tudo, me odeio por ter me apaixonado. Me odeio por tê-la deixado ir embora sem fazer nada. Me odeio porque a odeio. Me odeio por ter feito tudo dar errado e culpar a tudo o que passei a odiar. Odeio tudo e todos pelo simples fato de ela ter me deixado, odeio poder odiar tudo isso e, por isso, odeio ainda mais. E o pior é que tudo o que detesto, agora faz parte de mim mesmo...

Eu não odiava nada disso quando estava com ela. E não odeio agora. Tudo o que eu odeio, na realidade, é o vazio dentro do peito, a saudade, a vontade de que ela volte para mim e, sobretudo, o fato de não conseguir odiá-la ou esquecê-la, por mais que eu queira.

Ela está impregnada em mim. Seu cheiro ainda está em minhas roupas, na cama, na sala, no sofá. Seu gosto ainda está na minha boca, embora mais pareça uma lembrança. Seu sorriso ainda está na minha memória. Ela ainda está no meu coração, ignorando todos os apelos que fiz para que saísse de lá.

E agora, olhando para os grãos de arroz que jogaram sobre as nossas cabeças naquele dia, sepultados num bolso de paletó, penso que talvez tudo tenha valido a pena.

Eu a amo, não posso negar. Mas preciso esquecê-la. Antes de tentar tirá-la do meu coração, quem sabe eu devesse jogar fora esses grãos de arroz, esse paletó velho que usei naquele dia. Não há mais porque guardá-los.

Aqueles que antes eram apenas Draco e Virgínia, agora não são mais do que sobrenomes diferentes, separados, rivais... Um Malfoy e uma Weasley...

**Fim.**

N/A: Agradecimentos mais que especiais para a Angelina Michelle, que fez a capa; para MaryMadMalfoy, que foi quem começou a falar sobre casamentos e, assim, me fez escrever isso, além de ter cedido a declaração linda e um pouco "anti-convencional"; para Cris Sky Porthus, porque você é muito especial e eu não poderia não agradecer; para todo mundo que leu por ter perdido alguns minutinhos com isso... Para Bernard e Mercedes, que têm o casamento mais bonito e duradouro que eu já vi.


End file.
